Percie Jackson-Blofis: Daughter of Aphrodite
by Mzbossy7977
Summary: Percy is now a girl and she's not the daughter of Poseidon. No, she's the daughter of a certain goddess of love. One shots of Percie as she lives her life as the daughter of Aphrodite. Going through friendship, heartbreak, romance, family, and adventure. Fem!Percy. Male!Annabeth.
1. Percie gets claimed

**Daughter of Aphrodite AU**  
 **Female Percy AU**  
 **A/N: This is an Alternate Universe where Percy is a girl and she is the daughter of Aphrodite instead of Poseidon.**  
 **Enjoy :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters they all belong Rick Riordan. I am just a amateur fanfiction writer trying to live out her ideas.**

* * *

All around Camp Half-Blood was the sounds of demigods running around, sparring on another, or just plain yelling at each other. On the porch of the Big House was the centaur Chiron, the trainer of heroes and one of the teachers at the camp. Chiron was watching the campers when a voice called out, "Chiron!"

The centaur looked outward and saw young boy running in his direction.

The young boy had Caucasian skin, thick curly dark brown hair, amber eyes, he also had goat legs where his legs should be, and he was wearing a orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt and a Rasta hat.

"Grover?" Chiron questioned. "What are you doing back here so soon? Did something go wrong with your assignment?"

Grover stopped in front of the Big House and shook his head, "No, my assignment was a success!" he exclaimed, cheerfully. "Her parents just decided it was time for her to come to camp. They sort of told her the truth and we headed here."

Chiron nodded, proud of the young satyr. Even sense a certain incident involving the daughter of Zeus dying and turning into a pine tree, Grover had been racked with guilt and became closed off. So to hear that Grover succeeded in his next assignment made Chiron very proud.

Chiron then caught something odd in Grover's answer, "What do you mean her parents sort of told her the truth?"

"Well, her parents told her about the gods and that she's a half-blood but her dad said he couldn't tell her who her mom is." the satyr answer.

Chiron breathe a sigh of relief. 'So it's the girl's mother that's a goddess.'

"Chiron, listen." Grover said seriously. "While she's not a child of the Big Three, her scent is strong. I think that maybe, just maybe! A powerful deity declared her their champion."

Chiron thought on that. Maybe one of the Big Three made her their champion or maybe Artemis but any other deity he could think of that could be more powerful the gods would be an ti- wait! Let's not go down that road.

"That's an very interesting theory, Grover and will be discussed further later." Chiron walked off the porch. "I do believe that I have a new camper to welcome. Where is she?"

"Oh, she in the infirmary. We ran into some trouble a few feet from the border, nothing big just a couple stray hellhounds. Anthony, who was at the border, came out and distracted them for us but she managed to calm them down. Turns out they were trying to find a way back to the Underworld." Grover answered as they walked to the infirmary.

Chiron listened to this information impressed. No one has ever been able to calm hellhounds except for Persephone, goddess of spring and the Queen of the Underworld.

When they reached the infirmary, a young boy around the age of 9 walked out. He had golden tan skin, shaggy golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt, a green plaid over shirt unbuttoned, light blue jeans, sneakers, and was holding a first aid kit.

"Hey, Will!" Grover called out. "How's the newest patient?"

"She's fine and awake. Tony's in there talking to her. Go on in." Will said, walking away.

As Will walked away, the two entered the infirmary. Grover looked around for a second before point towards the back. "There she is."

They looked towards the back and saw two figures, a boy and a girl, they both looked around 10. The boy was sitting in a chair and twirling a dagger in his hands. He had a typical California tan, blonde surfer curled hair, gray eyes, and he was wearing a orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt, washed out jeans, sneakers, and a necklace with 3 clay beads on it.

The girl was sitting on a medical bed and holding a box of apple juice, twisting the straw. She had tan skin, silky black hair that came down a few inches past her shoulders, her eyes seemed be a kaleidoscope shifting between shades of blue and green, and she was wearing a sky blue shirt, a white cardigan, blue jean shorts, fashionable black ankle boots, and a necklace with a sparkling white dove charm.

The two were quietly chatting and chuckling.

"Hey, Tony!" Grover called out, running up to them with Chiron following him at a slower pace.

The satyr gave Anthony a fist bump and gave the girl a bear hug, "How are you doing, Birdie?" he asked concerned.

They pulled back from the hug and the girl waved a hand, "I'm alright, Chèvre. It was just a headache and a couple bruises." She held up the juice box. "This nectar stuff really works."

The kids chuckled. Chiron cleared his throat causing the three to look at him. The girl's eyes went wide, "Woah! You're a centaur!" she blurted out.

Realizing what she said, she stutter out an apology when Chiron let out a hearty laugh.

"Its quite alright, young miss. You are not the first and won't be the last to have that reaction to my true form." Chiron said. "I do believe that introductions are in order. I am Chiron, trainer of heroes and one of the teachers here. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, where we train half-bloods, such as yourself, to become heroes. So what might your name be, young demigoddess?"

"My name is Persephone Jackson-Blofis but you can call me Percie." Percie answered, her eyes full of excitement.

* * *

~Time Skip~  
(Night Time)

Percie was sitting by the campfire with the rest of the campers. The whole day consisted of her getting a tour of the camp by Grover and Anthony. She met a lot of new people like Katie from the Demeter Cabin, Luke from the Hermes Cabin, Beckendorf from the Hephaestsus Cabin, and Silena from the Aphrodite Cabin. Out of all the people she met, Percie could say she made a lot of new friends and it was only her first day! Talk about luck.

Anyway, Percie was roasting a marshmallow while listening to Grover rant about how even though he successful and safely lead Percie to camp, the Council of Cloven Elders still refused to give a searcher's license.

The black-haired girl gave her satyr friend a comforting pat on the back as he seemed to break down into tears explaining that he wanted a searcher's license so he could search for Pan, god of the wild.

The other campers were also roasting marshmallows but were talking about a Capture the Flag game coming up in a few days. They way they talked about it made it sound awesome and exciting to Percie but also very dangerous. Anthony had made his way into the campfire and sat down next to her, "So enjoying camp so far?" he asked.

Percie handed him a stick with a marshmallow on the end, "Yeah, its so awesome here!"

"I'm surprised that you excepted this so easily." the son of Athena said, a bit shocked. "Most half-bloods go through denial for at least a week. Then again who wouldn't after you're told that your seemly dead parent is actually a Greek god or goddess."

"Well, I've always been a Greek mythology geek since birth and with all of the stories I was told or I read, its not really hard for me to believe that the Greek gods are real." she answered.

Percie pulled her marshmallow away from the hearth and blew on it softly. She then gained a thoughtful look on her face, her kaleidoscope eyes shifted to a darker blue making her seem sad.

Percie sighed, "Besides, my dad never told me my mom was dead. He just said that she couldn't raise me herself no matter how much she wanted to. They loved each other, that much I know, and apparently it hurt her as much as it hurt him for her to leave us. Dad says that she watched over us and actually guided him to my stepmom, Sally, because she didn't want him to be heartbroken anymore and she wanted me to have a mother figure. So yeah, my mom may have left my dad and I but she at least cared enough about us to give us a chance at happiness even if it wasn't with her and for that she earned my respect."

By the end of her speech, Anthony and Grover, who stopped crying, looked at her with shock and amazement.

"What?" Percie questioned.

Grover tried to respond but all that came out was stutters. Anthony jumped in, "Its just nobody says anything like that, most half-bloods resent and blame their godly parents but you… you don't. You embrace your mom, whoever she is, and that speech of yours was very mature and wise. Worthy of a child of Athena."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I am very mad about my mom leaving my dad and I. Dad got married to Sally when I was 3 and even at that young I knew what heartbreak was and when I say my dad was heartbroken he was heartbroken. Sure, my mom guided my dad to Sally but I'll never forgive her for breaking his heart in the first place." she replied, crossing her arms in defiance.

Grover chuckled, "That's Birdie for you. Sugary sweet with a little sour punch."

Percie blushed a little as her two friends laughed. She pushed Grover, who was leaning on her, onto the ground and elbowed Anthony in the side but they kept laughing.

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes, "If you two are the laughing at me, can one of you explain this Capture the Flag game to me. I have a feeling its played differently here."

"Its similar to the mortals version of Capture the Flag but we use weapons, you know swords, knives, etc." the blonde boy answered.

Percie blinked.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok… what about the teams?" she asked.

"Its usually two leading cabins with cabins they've made alliances with. This time around its Apollo vs. Ares." Anthony said 'Ares' so bitter like the word itself was sour and scowled.

"Don't worry about Mr. Grumpy over there, Birdie." Grover started, getting off the ground. "Tony's just upset because Ares' Cabin always wins."

"Oh. So, did your cabin make an alliance with Apollo's cabin." Percie asked.

Anthony shook his head, "No, we made an alliance with Ares' cabin."

"But I thought you wanted to beat Ares' cabin."

"I do and if any of my siblings or I grab Apollo's flag it'll turn into a flag with Athena's symbol and next time-" he was cut off by Percie.

"It'll be Athena vs. Ares. Wow, that's clever and sneaky." Percie finished.

"My mother isn't the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy for nothing." he stated proudly.

All of a sudden shouts of anger and fright filled the air. Everyone looked in direction of the shouts and saw two identical boys running towards everyone. They both had fair skin, curly brown hair, blue eyes full of fear, was wearing the same orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. They were Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes and resident camp pranksters.

"Help us!" they both screamed in unison.

"What's going on?" Luke asked his younger brothers.

Katie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Yeah, who did you guys pranked this time?"

"It's her!" -Both.

"She's coming!" -Travis.

"Hide us?" -Connor.

"Hurry, she's gonna-" -Travis.

"-kill us!" -Connor.

"HELP!" -Both.

"Come back here and die like men, ya punks!" an angry female voice shouted.

Travis and Connor screamed and hid behind Luke.

A girl around 13 stomped over to the campfire. She had lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes full of anger, and she was wearing a large orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, ripped jeans, and combat boots. It was Classie la Rue, daughter of Ares and toughest girl in the camp but instead of her usual light brown stringy hair it was bright pink.

Clarisse launched herself at the Stolls but was held back by Beckendorf and one of his siblings. The Stolls screamed as Clarisse struggled to get free.

"Someone get Chiron!" a random camper shouted.

That's when everyone noticed that Beckendorf and his sibling were struggling holding Clarisse back and they all started to panic. Besides Beckendorf, Clarisse was one of the strongest campers.

"Yo, Silena!" Luke called. "Do mind working your magic and calm Clarisse down?"

Chiron came galloping to the commotion and Silena started to walked to Clarisse but someone beat her.

It was Percie.

She had walked to Clarisse and stood in front of her, "Calm down, Clarisse." she said softly.

The daughter of Ares snapped her head towards her, "Calm down? You want me to calm down?! Don't you see that my hair is pink? PINK!" she growled.

"I know that but I also know that if you attack Travis and Connor now, you might be benched from the Capture the Flag." Percie retorted, her voice becoming more soothing and hypnotic. Something that Anthony and Grover recognized from when she managed to calm the hellhounds earlier that day.

Clarisse started to calm down and stopped struggling, nodding along to Percie's words. The campers and Chiron looked in shock as Percie calmed the raging daughter of Ares.

Percie perked up, "How about this. The Hermes' cabin is allied with Apollo's right? So why don't you wait until Capture the flag and you can pummel them all you want."

Unexpectedly, Clarisse broke into a crazed smile with vengeance in her eyes, "Oh, yeah! See ya punks on the battlefield."

Clarisse turned to thank Percie but gasped instead. Everyone around her gasped and looked at her in awe.

"What? What is it?" Percie asked confused and uncomfortable with all the stares.

She then noticed she was glowing and gasped as she looked down at her self. Her outfit had been replaced with a white one shoulder, floor length, greek styled dress outlined with gold. A random camper had handed her a hand mirror, she grabbed the mirror and gasped once again looking at her reflection.

Her skin was smooth and flawless, no blemishes in sight, her lips were covered in shiny bright red lipstick, she had on light pink eye shadow, making her kaleidoscope eyes pop out, her hair appeared longer and was styled in loose, graceful waves falling around her shoulders with a flower crown made of deep red roses resting on her head.

In short, Percie looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Percie was confused to why she looked like this. She put the mirror down as Chiron stepped forward, "It is determined."

The centaur then kneeled before her and the rest of the campers followed suit.

"Hail Persephone Jackson-Blofis, daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love." he announced.

Percie was shocked. Aphrodite was her mother. The goddess of love. Then again that explained a lot of things in her life, like how she knew her dad was heartbroken, the way roses seemed to bloom in her presence, it even explained the dove necklace that her dad said that her mom gave her when she was born. Her mom was the lady of the doves.

Percie was shaken from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Silena wearing a goofy smile.

"Welcome to the family, little sister." Silena said, her eyes sparkling.

Percie smile back.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Also I kept Female Percy's name as Persephone because I believe that Aphrodite would name her that considering she loves forbidden love and starcrossed lovers and with the myth about Hades and Persephone.**

 **Chèvre = Goat.**

 **If you didn't realize by her last name, Percie's dad is Paul Blofis and her stepmom is Sally Jackson but her last name is a combination of both because she considered Sally a real part of her family.**


	2. Finding the Right Weapon

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story it means a lot. Just so you know I came up with this idea from reading stories where Percy has a different godly parent and where Percy is a girl but I've only saw a couple with both AUs together, so yeah... tada, this story was born.**

 **Summary: Its been a few months since Percie first arrived at Camp Half-Blood and she still hasn't found the right weapon for her. With help from her friends, will Percie be able to find the perfect weapon for her?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters they all belong Rick Riordan. I am just a amateur fanfiction writer trying to live out her ideas.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Remember, Percie!" Luke called out raising his sword. "Focus! Parry and thrust!"

He brought his sword down and Percie blocked the attack with her own sword but it felt uneasy in her hands. Taking advantage of her uneasiness, Luke quickly disarmed her and knocked her to the ground.

Percie grunted as she landed on her back, "Gods, Luke. Would it hurt you to take it a little easy on me?"

The son of Hermes laughed and helped her to her feet, "Sorry, Percie, no can do. How about we find you a new weapon 'cause its clear that a sword is not your weapon."

Luke was right. Percie had been at camp for a few months and she still hadn't found the right weapon that suited her. The sword in her hands a few moments ago had felt unbalanced but she kept trying to wield it, no matter how many times Luke beaten her in their sparring matches.

"I know its not my suited weapon but I have to try something." Percie said sadly.

Luke thought for a moment, "Maybe you'll be better at close-ranged attacks."

"Close-ranged attacks?"

"Close-ranged attacks, yeah." He nodded. "With a sword, its mostly long-ranged 'cause you can't get too close with a sword but you can get close weapons like knives, daggers, etc. Maybe one of them is for you."

"How would you know if its for me?" she asked.

"Well it's the way your unbalanced with the sword, sure everyone is unbalanced from time to time but they eventually find the right sword and no offense but you've been here for a few months." He said nonchalantly, ignoring the way she glared at him. "Anyway I think you maybe fit for close-ranged weapons 'cause Tony was the same way as you when I first started training him."

"Anthony?" Percie questioned, remembering her blonde, gray eyed friend. She did often see him practicing with a dagger.

"Yeah, a few years back when its was me and uh- my other demigod friend on the run, we found Tony on the run too and took him under our wing. When I was teaching him how to wield my sword, he was unbalanced like you and then I remember when we found him he almost attacked us with a hammer. So with that in mind, I found him a dagger and he was a natural with it." He told her, stumbling at the 'other demigod friend' part.

Percie listened the story. She remembered Anthony mentioning something about running away from home because of his busy father and mean stepmother, unfortunately not everyone was lucky in the mortal parent and step parent department as she was.

"So you think I can wield a dagger?" she asked.

Luke nodded his head, "Yeah, I know so but I can't teach you. Go ask Anthony, he's in charge of training people with close-ranged weapons."

"Okay, thanks for the help, Luke!" the daughter of Aphrodite called out, as she walked out of the training arena.

* * *

Percie first stopped by her cabin to change her clothes. She walked into the Aphrodite Cabin and was instantly greeted by the smell of rose scented perfume and hairspray. Percie looked around the cabin and saw all of her half-siblings either doing their make up, giving someone a makeover, or modeling off outfits. Percie walked to her bed and opened up her bottomless trunk, which was a gift from Aphrodite, and started to dig through her clothes.

"Oh my Gods, Percie! What are you wearing?!" a high pitched female voice called out.

Percie turned to see a 10 year old Asian girl, a few months younger than her, walking towards her. She had Asian skin, black hair done in perfect ringlets, brown eyes, and she was wearing a orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt, skinny jeans, fashionable boots, and she had on pink eyeliner and lots of jewelry. It was her younger half-sister Drew Tanaka.

Percie suppressed a groan, she loved her half-siblings, she really did, and put up with a few of their shallowness but Drew was by far the worst. The Asian girl was everything that people hated about Aphrodite, she was extremely arrogant, narcissistic, rude, obnoxious, and really inconsiderate of people's feelings. You would think Drew being the daughter of Aphrodite that she would at least be more considerate of people's feelings. Yeah, no.

Anyway, the only reason Percie puts up with her was that she believed that Drew had some good in her. Besides Silena, Drew had helped her around the Aphrodite Cabin like helping with her outfits if she was fashion-blocked, how to control her Charmspeak which was something that only she, Drew and Silena had. Drew is still her usual narcissistic and arrogant self but she genuinely seemed to get along with Percie.

Percie remembered Drew's question and looked down at her current outfit. She was wearing a orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt underneath her training armor, black jeans, sneakers, with her hair in a messy ponytail, and her signature dove necklace. She then realized the reason Drew reacted to strongly, she was soaked in sweat, and her hair was ruffled. Basically, Percie looked a mess.

Percie sighed and took off her armor, "I know, Drew. I look mess but I'm changing my clothes now."

The Asian girl perked up at the word 'clothes', "Ooh~." she squealed. "I can help you pick out a outfit."

"Sorry, Drew but I'm kind of in a hurry." Percie replied, as she threw clothes left and right. "I got to catch Anthony so he could teach me how to use a close-ranged weapon and I'm hoping to do one-on-one so I won't be embarrassed if I fail."

"Oh. One-on-one huh. Didn't think that know-it-alls were your type, sis." Drew said mischievously.

Percie blushed bright red and dropped the shirt she was holding, "What the Hades?! Drew, I don't think of Anthony like that. He's my friend. Friend!" she stuttered out.

Although, Percie couldn't deny the fact she found the son of Athena kind of cute, with his surfer curled blonde hair, his calculating and stern eyes that looked enticing when the sparkle with joy, and don't get her started on his smile and ho- wait!. He's just a friend. Anthony Chase is just a friend.

She shook out of her thoughts, "Anyway, like I said, I'm in a hurry and have no time for a makeover, Drew."

"Oh hon, in case you forgot when it comes to Aphrodite, there's always time for a makeover." Drew chided. "Now be a dear and let me work my magic."

The Asian girl then pulled out a make up kit from nowhere and Percie really let out a groan this time.

* * *

~15 mins later~

Percie was running towards the Athena Cabin after her little makeover from Drew. She was now wearing a off-the-shoulders orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD crop top with a white tank top underneath, dark pink jean shorts, fashionable black ankle boots with dark pink accents, with her signature dove necklace. Her hair was brushed into its usual waves with some tied back in a crown braid, she had pink eye shadow lightly brushed on her eye lids, her lips were coated in pink lipstick, and small pearl earrings. While she didn't like makeovers, Percie had to admit that Drew was a life saver sometimes.

When she made it to the Athena Cabin, she saw Malcolm, Anthony's second-in-command, walking out while swinging a grappling hook in his hand.

Percie waved, "Hey, Malcolm!"

"Hey, Percie. What's up?" he greeted back.

"Nothing much, just trying the right weapon for me after being here for months." Percie sighed, frustrated. "Speaking of which, do you think you can point me in the direction of Anthony? Luke said that I might be able to wield a close-ranged weapon and that I should ask Anthony for help."

"Sure thing!" He pointed in a direction, "Tony's by the archery field."

Percie took off running, " _Merci,_ Malcolm!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Percie saw her best friend, Anthony Chase, at the archery field with an bow in his hands and his gray eyes appearing darker as he glared at the target.

"Whoa there, Owl Head." she teased. "What did that target do to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just frustrated I can't get a bulls-eye." Anthony stopped glaring at the target and looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow at her appearance. "What's up with the outfit, Cover Girl?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, "I was a sweaty mess after training with Luke and Drew decided to give me a makeover."

The blonde grimaced at the thought of the spoiled daughter of Aphrodite treating his best friend like a Barbie doll and it was the first Percie was attacked by Drew and her makeovers.

Anthony notched an arrow and let it fly. It sailed through the air and hit the blue ring on the target. He deflated as it didn't hit the middle. "So, I have a feeling that you didn't come over just to chat?" He notched another arrow. "What did you need?"

Percie watched at the arrow hit the blue ring once again, "Well, Luke said that you train people with close-ranged weapons, right?"

"Right."

"Do you mind training me?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, anything for a friend." he answered.

" _Merci aux dieux, tu es le meilleur!_ " Percie squealed, accidentally switching to French.

Anthony looked confused, "Okay, I maybe the son of Athena but even I don't understand that. Do mind translating for the people who don't understand the 'language of love.'"

The daughter of Aphrodite blushed, "Sorry, I said 'Thank gods, you're the best!' So do you want to start now?"

"Sure, its my free time before we have Greek classes." Anthony put his quiver of arrows down and handed Percie his bow. "Hold these for me. I'll go get a couple of training daggers."

He then ran off. Percie fiddled with the bow in her hands, her kaleidoscope eyes were shifting colors rapidly which happens when she's nervous. She really hopes that she can wield a dagger or some kind of weapon soon.

Besides Silena, Percie was the only other Aphrodite child to actually focus on training and sure she was obsessing about weapons a bit but she had a good reason to. Some campers, mostly Ares' Cabin, say that children of Aphrodite weren't a real threat and that they were better off just doing their makeup and staying off the battlefield. Needless to say Percie, inheriting her mother's temper, was pretty pissed off to hear that and went out of her way to train just to show them that a child of Aphrodite can be more than just a pretty face.

Percie looked down at the bow in her hands and an idea popped into her head. She still wanted to have a long-ranged weapon, if she couldn't wield a sword maybe she'll do better with a bow. Percie picked an arrow from the quiver and notched it, she let it flew and it hit the black ring on the target. She narrowed her eyes and notched another arrow, it flew and this time hit the white ring. Percie huffed and notched another arrow.

Arrow after arrow after arrow. It always hit the white ring or the black ring and Percie was getting frustrated.

The daughter of Aphrodite notched an arrow and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and the weirdest thing happened. The world in Percie's eyes faded to black and white, the only thing in color was the target. It surrounded in a pink aura, like the one that surrounded her when she claimed by her mother, Percie was confused to why the target was glowing but her instincts said to take the shot.

So she took the shot.

It seemed like time slowed as the arrow flew through the air towards the target.

The arrow hit dead in the center. Bulls-eye.

Percie was in shock as she stared at the target. She didn't how she did that or what that whole black and white vision thing going on or why the target was glowing.

"What the Hades! How did you do that, Cover Girl?" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Recognizing the nickname, Percie turned to see Anthony walking to her carrying a shoulder bag.

"Huh?" She looked at the target. "I don't know. I kept hitting the outer rings and then all of a sudden… the world in my eyes was black and white and the only thing in color was the target. It was glowing pink." Percie stopped for a moment and stared at the target in silence.

Pink was a color of love. Love was her mother's symbol. Did Aphrodite help her? But why and what did she know about shooting arrows? Wait. That's it.

The blonde boy looked at his best friend who was just staring blankly at the target. "Um. Percie are you alright?"

"Eros." Was the only thing that came out here mouth.

"What? You mean Eros, the god of love? You're half-brother? What does he have to do with this?" He asked, frustrated that he didn't understand what she talking about. If it was one that children of Athena hated with a passion, other than spiders, it was when they didn't understand something.

"It explains how I was able to get the perfect shot. Eros is Aphrodite's son and shoots the arrows of romance that makes people fall in love right?" Seeing him nod she continued. "Well, who do you think would shoot the arrows before Eros was born? My mother, that's who."

Percie grinned down at the bow. It felt naturally comfortable in her hands unlike the sword, "I think I finally found my perfect weapon."

"Cool. So I guess I should put the training daggers away then?" He gestured to his shoulder bag.

The black-haired girl quickly shook her head, "No, don't. I still want to learn how to use a close-ranged weapon. Think about. Having both a long-ranged and close-ranged weapon makes me more reliable and protected on the battlefield." she stated proudly.

"Wow, who knew that there was actually a brain in there, Cover Girl." he teased, poking her in the head.

Percie swatted at Anthony's hand, "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever, Owl Head. Are you going to teach me or not?"

Anthony smirked at her and emptied his shoulder bag, revealing all types of daggers and knives. "If you're ready, pick your poison."

Percie smirked as well, eyes sparkling while looking at the different sized daggers and knives, "Oh believe me, I'm ready. Ready to show everyone that I'm more than just a pretty face."

* * *

 **There we are. Percie found the perfect weapon. In a couple fanfics I read, it said that Aphrodite would have shot the arrows before Eros was born so I used that. Percie will also use a dagger too.**

 **Thanks for reading. Favorite and follow.  
Mzbossy7977**


End file.
